While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by Jesa463
Summary: "It started out as a white lie when they were kids, to impress her, but he kept at it. He realized that he rather liked it, and over the years he grew to love it." Rory plays a song for the people he loves. Series of songfics. Three-part story.


**A/N: I have no idea how or why this idea popped into my head, but I knew that once it did I had to write it. F***ing plot bunnies!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I have absolutely no idea how to play guitar... And also songs do not belong to me. Neither does Doctor Who.**

* * *

Rory sat on the edge of his and Amy's bed in their house in Leadworth with the blue door. A smallish acoustic guitar rested on his lap and he was hunched over it, softly strumming and tuning the instrument. It started as a white lie when they were kids, to impress her, but he kept at it. He realized that he rather liked it, and over the years he grew to love it. Not as much as he loved Amy, or as much as he loved being a nurse, and not even as much as he loved traveling with The Doctor, but he did love it. It provided him with a whole new world, the world of music, into which he could escape. He learned to play a multitude of songs, albeit simplified versions, with repetitive strumming patterns and simple chords. He only learned a few complicated songs and he could play them well with some difficulty. He wasn't perfect at it, far from it, but he supposed he was quite good. He just loved the sounds the guitar made, he loved making it make those sounds and he loved discovering new sounds he could make with it.

Just as he finished tuning, Amy walked in with a dish towel in her hands as she was in the middle of drying them.

"Supper's reh-y" she said, her Scottish accent had gotten deeper and thicker with age.

He looked up at her simply and said "Okay." He turned his guitar over in his hands and made to put it away.

"Is that your old guitar?" Amy asked, stepping further into the room. "I didn't know you still kept it. I didn't know you still played."

"Yeh, I did. Ya never know..." he trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say, but he was sure she'd logically fill in the blanks in her mind.

"Play me something." Amy said, throwing the towel over her shoulder and coming to lay down on the foot of the bed.

"What about supper?" Rory asked with a chuckle.

"Eh, it can wait." Amy answered, scrunching her nose in a playful smile.

"Alright, then." he sighed, and made a few attempts at some chords.

After warming up, he went into a slow and hesitant rendition of Bob Dylan's "Make You Feel My Love." Amy was awestruck. It was one of the most beautiful things she's ever heard. It was haunting and magical. It was the perfect song; she knew it well and it touched her heart, and coming from her husband it was made much more special. She closed her eyes and lay her head down on the bed, and just listened.

Then Rory started to sing. _"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."_

His voice was raspy and low. It wasn't exactly pitch-perfect, but it had a soothing quality, and it was laced with his immense love for her. It raised gooseflesh all over her body, and she found herself slightly gasping. It truly took her breath away. She hung on every lyric, savouring the sensations it made within her heart and soul.

_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love." _Rory sang on, still a little hesitant and shy. _"I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong."  
_

Rory stood by her, all those years ago, when he thought that she would choose The Doctor over him. He never told her, of course, it was just obvious. Rory being Rory, he held himself back and let her follow her heart. But she could see it written on his face every time he saw her being chummy with The Doctor. She could still see his stupid face. How she loved him: her Stupid Face. He was so oblivious that way. He couldn't see then that it was just a passing fancy, that it was only ever him. He told her that he loved her from the very beginning, but she loved him too, he just took a while to realize that._  
_

He suddenly dropped a note and Amy's eyes shot open. "Bollocks!" He cursed under his breath, "sorry." He stopped playing, but the strings were still ringing.

"No, keep playing!" Amy almost pleaded.

Rory was hesitant, but he could see how much she was enjoying his playing so he complied. He carefully felt around for where he went wrong, and after a few tries, got back on track. He slowly played the chord over a couple times to make sure it sounded right and stuck in his head. Then he continued singing with more conviction. _"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love."_

As he went into the guitar solo, Amy put her hand on his knee and caressed it affectionately. It seemed to help because he became more confident in his playing. _"Though storms are raging on the rollin' sea, and on the highway of regrets, though winds of change are blowing wild and free, you ain't seen nothing like me yet."_

Amy closed her eyes again and snuggled up to him, pulling her knees in close to her chest. She was almost lulled to sleep by Rory's singing. _"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my love."_

_"To make you feel my love."_ She joined him on the repeat.

_"To make you feel my love."_

* * *

**A/N 2: Aw. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**The next chapter is going to be some Rory and River father/daughter cuteness. **

**Please review! **


End file.
